Me or them
by BM201
Summary: Bella lost him when she was human, but when she gets him back as a vampire he is different. Why did it take this long for him to go to her?


BPOV

The pain, the pain is all that I could think about now. Falling to the ground I scooted away from the two in the room/dungeon. I felt rats running from behind me the smell if moss coming to my senses. My left arm was in Jane's hands and she was smirking at me, while throwing it up in the air. I looked at _**him**_ my heart breaking as he watched me suffer. Jane threw my arm on the floor and came towards me.

"Enough, Jane." _**He**_ said, voice stern.

"But I was having so much fun." She whined.

"I said enough, now leave before I start ripping you apart."

"Fine." She pouted and left the room.

"Let me help you." I growled at _**him**_ as I grabbed my twitching left arm and reconnected it to my shoulder.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me."

"I'm sorry, but it doesn't have to be like this."

"Like what, you torturing me until you get answers?"

"I never wanted you to find out."

"That you are the Volturi's bitch."

"I'm no one's bitch."

"Apparently so, you're killing your mate."

"Bella you have to give up the location, I can't lose you." Scoffing I stood up and walked to the metal chair they let me have in here. Not that I needed it, but it was boring just standing around.

"What part of I am willing to die for her didn't get to your head?"

"The part when you said die."

"You surprise me."

"How so."

"You were supposed to love her."

"I do love her, I just-,"

"Aro wants to see Bella." Demetri said, poking his head in the door.

"Come on." _**He **_grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room and through the endless halls. _**His**_ grip tightened on my arm the closer we came to the main room where the leaders are located. When we got to the room _**he**_ threw me down in front of the three men.

"Careful babe or I might actually start to think you still love me." I said sarcastically. Standing up I faced Aro, Marcus, and Caius, dusting off myself I smiled at them.

"Bella, Bella, Bella you are in quite a predicament." Aro said.

"I noticed."

"Why must you insist on doing this?"

"Protecting who I love is not a crime." I was determined to keep her safe.

"But she must immediately be destroyed."

"You will not touch her!" I yelled.

"You dare raise your voice at him, Demetri!" Caius called out. Demetri walked to me and backhanded me so hard, I flew across the room. The Cullens were in the back looking down or away, tools. Standing me up, Demetri slammed me against the wall leaving a dent there. He held me as he punched freely then throwing me across the room, I groaned a little. I looked up a little and saw _**him**_ standing in a corner in the dark, hatred covering _**his**_ face.

"Isabella Swan, do you still accept the penalty of your decisions?" Marcus asked.

"I do."

"So be it, you will be burned tomorrow."

"Can't wait." I whispered to myself. Felix grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to the room, almost taking my arm off. He literally threw me back into the room and slammed the door.

"You could have at least put me in here nicely." I said knowing they can hear me. I walked to my chair and sat down waiting for my fate. But _**he**_ walked in, I fought hard to resist running and wrapping my arms around _**him**_.

"I can't believe you're going through this."

"I love her."

"I love you and I can't lose you."

"Why, why are you helping them?" my voice was a little shaky.

"I have to-."

"BULLSHIT SHE IS YOUR DAUGHTER!"

"I know, but I have to."

"Just leave."

"Bella-."

"NOW!" When I heard the door open and close I took a deep unneeded breath, waiting for tomorrow to come…

**NEXT DAY**

"Isabella Swan, you are accused of exposing the existence of vampires to humans and here by is sentenced to death by burning." Marcus said, I rolled my eyes. Can we just get on with it we heard this yesterday. They had me chained to a tree, firewood surrounding me, seriously though I know they are not THAT old fashioned. I could easily break out of this, but I am supposed to sacrifice myself. As Alec put the fire to the firewood I looked around at what would be the last thing I ever saw. Aro regret in his eyes, Caius smirking, Carlisle worried, Esme looked like she would cry, a white flash heading towards me, Jane with a Cheshire grin, and…wait what?


End file.
